


Breakthrough

by IchabodNasty (Eggfulgent)



Series: Tumblr AUs [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggfulgent/pseuds/IchabodNasty
Summary: “We live in adjacent apartments and one day I accidentally knocked a hole in the wall and into your living room I’m really sorry oh my god you’re naked” AU





	

Jim was renovating, or at least that is what he would tell Bones when he saw the gaping hole in the wall. Truthfully, Jim was trying out some cool gymnastic moves he saw in a questionable video he was watching. It didn’t turn out as gracefully as he anticipated. He lost his footing, and barrelled into the wall. Now he was lying face up on the floor, waiting for the drywall to clear so he could survey the damage. Unfortunately he ended up locking eyes with the tenant in the adjacent apartment. 

“Shit.” Jim muttered. He was screwed. “I’m really sorry about this, and I can fix the wall no problem. Uh…” He blinked a few times and he just registered how much skin he could see. His neighbour wasn’t wearing a whole lotta clothing. “Oh my god. You’re naked. I am so sorry.” Jim shut his eyes against the sight. 

Of course he would crash his way into a naked strangers apartment, because Jim’s life was a freak show. He heard footsteps walking away from where he was so he opened his eyes figuring it was safe. He looked at the hole he created, and admired the sheer idiocy it took to create that kind of masterpiece. Jim started giggling at the whole situation. 

“Have you suffered any injuries?” Someone asked from above him, and he looked to the voice. Naked guy was now clothed, wearing robes of some sort. That’s when Jim’s eyes trailed back to their face, and their alien features. The slanted brows, pointed ears, emotionless face. Not only did he crash through the wall into a stranger’s apartment while said stranger was naked, but they were Vulcan. 

“My pride is a little sore, but I think I’ll live.” Jim said, trying to sit up. He hit the back of his head falling through the wall, and his entire back felt a tad bruised, but overall? Jim had worse. He saw the slanted brows come together momentarily before smoothing back out. “Sorry, bad joke. No I have not suffered any injuries. Thanks for asking.” 

“I am relieved to hear that.” The Vulcan said, and Jim successfully got his ass under him. He was a little wobbly getting to his feet, but once he did he was good. 

“I’m Jim, by the way. I live next door.” Jim gestured behind him with his thumb. 

“Evidently.” The Vulcan commented dryly, looking at the mess surrounding Jim. He erupted into another fit of giggles, because this Vulcan was funny. “You are positive you have not suffered any injuries?” Spock repeated, and Jim was out of breath from laughing. He sucked in a heavy lungful of air, and calmed himself. 

“You are one funny guy.” Jim said, and his neighbour lifted a brow in response. Jim heard a door open, and then slam. He sighed and looked at the hole in the wall. Bones was not going to be happy. He knew the moment Bones saw what he did, because time stood still. Not a bird in the sky chirped, nor a tree’s leaves rustled in the wind. The hairs on the back of Jim’s neck stood on end. 

“James Tiberius Kirk.” Bones said calmly, too calm. It was eery. Jim shot an apologetic smile at his neighbour, and crawled through the hole. 

“Hey Bones.” Jim smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Care to explain what in the hell happened to our damage deposit?” Bones growled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“Well… See… I was doing renovations, and-”

“Cut the crap. What. Happened.” McCoy demanded, his nostrils flaring. 

“I fell through the wall.” Jim shrugged. 

“How did you fall through the wall.” Bones said through clenched teeth. 

“Funny story.” Jim gulped. “I was watching Busty Betazoids, and I saw this one girl, she did this thing with her body… Let’s just say I tried to do that same thing, and ended up through the wall.”

Jim watched McCoy’s hand clench into a fist, before the doctor stormed out of the room. Jim tuned out the hurtful things his friend grumbled on his way out. Instead he opted to sit cross legged in front of the hole. 

His neighbour wasn’t in the room anymore, and it was disappointing. He desperately needed a distraction. He couldn’t leave the house, because he would have to walk past Bones, and that was something he was not ready to do. 

Jim was brooding, staring at his mistake for about 15 minutes before he decided to take matter into his own hands. He already barged in once, a second time wouldn’t be as bad. Jim crawled through the hole, and looked around for his neighbour. He cleared his throat a few times, and then called out “Hello?” 

“I would have hoped the next time you would use the front door.” The stranger said, coming out from a room. Jim smiled and felt a blush creep up on his cheeks. 

“Yeah you think I would learn.” 

“Are you well?” The Vulcan asked, actual concern leaking into his emotionless voice. He looked into those sweet soft brown eyes, and he wondered if he was projecting or something. 

“Yep. I am good.” Jim smiled, it seemed pretty fake, even to him. He saw the Vulcan’s eyes dart to the wall separating their apartments and it clicked. “Oh! No it’s not like that.” He laughed, it was kind of forced, but he continued anyway. “That’s Bones. He’s a doctor, but also studying various things at Starfleet medical, so he’s grumpy all the time. Doesn’t need me ruining the apartment adding more stress to his life.” 

“I see.” The Vulcan visibly relaxed. 

“So I didn’t catch your name when I crashed through your wall.” Jim grinned, knowing he didn’t make the best impression, but at least it was memorable. 

“Spock.” He said, and Jim’s grin became a sappy smile. 

“Well Spock, next time I will endeavour to use the front door. That is, if I have an invitation.” 

“I imagine you would need access to my living space in order to repair this side of the wall.” Spock pointed out, and Jim found himself blushing again. Of course, yes that is why he was here. Not to seduce a Vulcan. 

~~

Over the next week Jim stopped by Spock’s after classes in order to repair the wall. Spock would replicate him a snack an hour in, and would usually sit on a PADD doing work watching Jim from the corner of his eyel. 

It was taking longer than Jim would usually take. He wanted to prolong his limited time with his gorgeous neighbour. So on the day he finished the wall, he lingered staring at the filled in hole. He could feel Spock watching him, probably just waiting for Jim to leave and never return. He couldn’t move. He didn’t want whatever this was to end. Just sitting in companionable silence with Spock was enough, when they actually spoke it was witty, and addicting. He probably sat for five minutes before Spock spoke. 

“Jim, would you like dinner?” The Vulcan asked, and Kirk turned to him, shocked. 

“Are you inviting me to stay?” Jim asked, unable to believe it. 

“I find that I enjoy your company.” Spock said softly, searching Jim’s eyes. 

“I enjoy your company too.” Jim smiled, and Spock’s eyes fell to his lips. 

“Then perhaps, we should continue this arrangement.” Spock licked his lips, and Jim’s eyes followed the movement. They both took a step closer. 

“And what arrangement is that Mister Spock?” Jim purred. He imagined Spock saying something witty, or just lifting a brow. What he did not expect was Spock pinning him against the wall devouring his lips in one swift motion. Jim moaned into the kiss, and planted his arms around Spock’s neck. 

They made their way clumsily to the bedroom, one Jim had never seen, and was too busy to get a good look at. They fell into the bed a tangle of limbs. Spock’s body was hot, and lithe. He knew how strong Vulcan’s were, and it was incredibly erotic. 

Spock rolled them over so Jim was straddling him. A wicked grin planted itself on his face as he slowly ground his hips against Spock’s. Jim tugged his shirt off of his head in one swift motion, and he started tugging on Spock’s tunic. 

“Off.” Jim grunted, and Spock complied, sitting up ease the offending article off his body. Jim continued grinding them together while he admired Spock’s chest. He ran his hands over the coarse hair there, and pinched a nipple between his fingers. 

“You’re gorgeous.” Jim rasped, his erection gaining friction from his thrusts. He watched in fascination as Spock’s face and chest became an interesting shade of green. He was blushing, it was adorable. Jim smiled down at him, and Spock glared. The heated glare, full of passion, and restraint. 

Jim slid down Spock’s body, and lined up his face with crotch. He inhaled, something he never imagined himself doing with a lover, but he wanted everything. Jim swiftly pulled the pants from Spock’s body, and was met with a fully erect member. The head was tinged green, but other than that it was relatively similar to a human’s organ. That meant it probably had the same sensitive zones. 

Jim licked from base to tip, and Spock’s hands fisted the sheets. He wanted more, and Jim was more than happy to oblige. He kissed the head, and then took it into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the tip, and then he dipped his head down, engulfing Spock’s warm cock into his mouth. When he pulled back he allowed his cheeks to hollow. His eyes met Spock’s, and Jim started grinding himself into the mattress. 

Spock grunted, and grabbed Jim’s biceps, pulling him up to continue kissing him. Spock’s hands found the waistband of Jim’s pants, and tore them in half. If he wasn’t so turned on he would be laughing his ass off. The underwear was the next to go -thankfully in one piece- and Jim felt a dry finger circle his hole. 

It disappeared, and when it returned it was coated in lubricant. He groaned when it slipped right in, curling to hit his prostate. He gasped, and pulled away from Spock’s mouth. Of course Spock just took that as permission to suck on his neck instead. The finger pistoned in and out at a fluid pace, and then a second was added. 

The third was painful at first, only a sharp sting, before it was accustomed to the intrusion. When all the fingers were removed he whimpered at the loss, but then something slick was lined up with his hole and he sank down onto it. Spock moaned, and Jim shuddered at the sound. Everything about Spock was erotic. 

Jim set the pace, starting out slow, still adjusting to the width and length. Soon there wasn’t enough friction, and he needed Spock deeper. Jim rolled them over, and soon he was being kissed again. Spock sped up, and Jim locked his ankles around Spock’s back. 

A hot hand found Jim’s erection as a hot cock found his prostate. Needless to say Jim soon lost himself to orgasm, his muscles clenching around Spock. Jim was crying out, spurting seed between the both of them. Spock thrust a few more times, each more erratic before burying himself deep and cumming with a strangled gasp. Teeth sunk into Jim’s shoulder as Spock rode out his orgasm. 

The Vulcan was heavy, but only half his weight collapsed onto Jim. He rubbed soothing circles on Spock’s back, relishing the feel of Spock on top of him. Post-coital bliss. 

Eventually they got up to clean themselves off, and Spock started making dinner. Jim found himself leaning over to smell the food, and kissing Spock on the cheek. It was too domestic, and yet almost perfect. He wrapped his arms around Spock’s waist, and kissed him on the ear. 

“Jim.” Spock chastised. “You are distracting me.” 

“Aw babe, that’s so cute.” Jim teased. “You’re the one distracting me, standing here, looking good enough to eat.” 

The next thing they knew, there was a crash, and a plume of dust rising from the living room. They shared confused looks and went to investigate. He never expected to see Bones lying face down on the ground in Spock’s apartment. 

“Leonard.” Jim chirped, and Bones’ head shot up. 

“Don’t call me that.” McCoy growled. 

“Now, I just fixed that wall… Care to explain what happened.” Jim glared. 

“Where are your pants?!” Bones closed his eyes, and slammed his face into the ground. 

Jim had forgotten about his ripped pants. He was clad in his briefs, and the tattered t-shirt he wore that day. “That isn’t important. What happened to the wall?” 

“Dammit Jim, I’m a doctor, not a ballerina.” McCoy panted, picking himself up off the ground. 

“Well when I tell you that it’s your job to fix this wall, I know you are just going to bitch about how you are a doctor, not handyman. Now, Mister Spock and I are already acquainted, so I supposed spending another week over here working on the wall will be no problem for him.” Jim winked at Spock, fighting the urge to pull him in for a kiss. 

Spock reached over two fingers to Jim, and he met them with a smile on his face. Spock taught him about Vulcan kissing while they were cleaning themselves off. McCoy started sputtering, and backing away from the scene. 

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.” He accused, pointing a finger at their joined hands. 

“Care to elaborate Doctor?” Spock inclined his head, and started tracing Jim’s fingers with his own. Spock’s eyes narrowed at McCoy, and Jim tried not to laugh. 

“Whatever, I’m out of here.” Bones said, crawling through the wall. “Damn lovebirds, can’t keep it in their pants.” He muttered before he was out of earshot. Jim glanced at Spock, and leaned in kissing him firmly on the lips. 

“Guess I’ll be pestering you for another week.” Jim chuckled, and Spock returned his look with one of adoration. 

“I would not have it any other way, ashayam.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr post I saw in the Spirk tag so I am dedicating a series to those prompts if you want to check them out.


End file.
